


Taking My Time

by MysticZelda



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticZelda/pseuds/MysticZelda
Summary: Tyler was never fond of birthdays. Not even his own. Now that Josh is in the picture, he's determined to make Tyler change his mind.





	Taking My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend, Naomi, to letting me post her work as she does not have an account on here. Also because I don't write fluff. Credit to snesnotsnas on wattpad. that's her account. go check it.

  
He had no clue where he was going.

Tyler glanced at the oddly enthusiastic Josh sitting in the driver's seat.

"Can you go ahead and tell me where we're going?"

"Nope! That would ruin the surprise." Josh was flashing that huge grin Tyler had come to love. Tyler slumped down in his seat, pretending to be upset even though he was extremely intrigued.

"I know it's my birthday, but you didn't have to go through the trouble of getting me anything." Josh swerved slightly when he heard the words that had just come out of Tyler's mouth.

"That's ridiculous! You're my boyfriend, and if anything, I'm legally obligated to do something for you! Even if I wasn't, I'd still make sure your birthday was worthwhile!"

"You aren't 'legally obligated' to do anything, but okay..." Tyler reached for the radio and turned on whatever station it was set to. Birthday by All Time Low started coming out of the speakers. Tyler smirked at Josh. "This seems appropriate."

Josh just smiled and kept driving.

                                              ~•★•~

All Tyler could see was the color black. Made sense, since his eyes were closed. Josh told him to close his eyes so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. He still felt the soft whirring of the car as they drove.

He heard Josh speak up. "In a minute, I'll tell you to open your eyes, alright?"

"Mhm, whatever you say Josh."

"Try not to get /too/ excited when you see where we are," Josh remarked sarcastically. "I know you're just bursting with suspense."

Tyler, though he'd never admit it, was on the brink of a heart attack with the anxiety he felt. Only, it was good anxiety, the type you'd get when the final bell is about to ring at school. He directed his attention to the music playing from the radio, though he didn't know what song it was, he thought it was catchy. He tapped his fingers to the beat.

Listening in Josh's direction, he realized that he was full-on drumming on the steering wheel.

"Josh, you're going to get us killed doing that! It's not a good idea!" Josh stopped drumming.

"Why are none of the good ideas ever fun?"

"Good question, but I'd like to actually see where we're going. I want to remain conscious right now."

"Are you questioning my drumming skills? I'll have you know I'm a very good drummer."

Tyler frowned. "I'm not questioning anything, I just don't want to-" He was interrupted by Josh's sudden yelling.

"We're here! Don't open your eyes yet, I'll open the door!" Josh sounded like a little kid on a sugar rush, and it made Tyler happy.

Seconds after Josh's door closed, Tyler's own door opened. Josh helped him stand up without hitting his head on the car. Josh shut the door, and turned Tyler so he faced a certain direction. Tyler shivered, as he was only wearing a hoodie.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

Tyler opened his eyes and was greeted by a large sign that read CEDAR POINT.

Tyler was exhilarated, and felt a grin forming on his face. "Josh, I-"

"No, Tyler, you don't need to thank me! I just want you to enjoy your birthday." Tyler let out a laugh at Josh's obvious anxiety that he wouldn't like it.

"It's okay, I love this place. I used to come here all the time as a kid! I've got lots of memories here, but now I get to share memories with you." Tyler looked at Josh with a small smile.

Josh was beaming. Then, Tyler spoke again.

"I was going to say, it's freezing. Are you sure we'll be okay?"

"Totally. We can keep each other warm! Just as long as we don't go on any of the water rides."

At this, Josh kissed Tyler's cheek. Turning red, Tyler grabbed Josh's hand.

They skipped all the way to the park entrance holding hands, not caring who saw.


End file.
